Trigger Happy
by Oxytreza
Summary: Sanzo est bigrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui... Mais pourquoi donc? 39 et 58 impliqués.


Pairings : Sanzo/Goku et Gojyo/Hakkai impliqués

Pairings : Sanzo/Goku et Gojyo/Hakkai impliqués.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Flûte, je me suis fait une tâche de confiture sur mon tee-shirt blanc ! Grlm…

Trigger Happy

Sanzo était de mauvaise humeur. N'importe qui aurait pu le dire.

…Bon, d'accords, il était _tout le temps_ de mauvaise humeur, mais aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude.

Et quand Sanzo était de mauvaise humeur, il avait la gâchette encore plus facile que d'habitude.

Ce qui fait que dès le matin, en ouvrant les yeux, il saisit son revolver et tira dans le mur qui le séparait de la « chambre maudite » (dixit lui-même) pour faire taire ses deux voisins bruyant.

( _Enfin quoi, ils s'y mettent dès le matin ? Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Franchement, ils n'auraient jamais dû se confesser leurs 'sentiments' à la co/Biip, j'aurais pu mieux dormir, bor/Biiip/ de mer/Biiiip/ !_)

Puis en s'habillant, il avisa un point sur le parquet, se jeta sur le S&W et tira à tout va sur un pauvre cafard qui tenta alors désespérément de retourner sous le lit.

(_'Fais ch/Biiip, il me rappelle ce conna/Biiip/ de Kappa, avec ses grandes antennes. C'est pas des cheveux, ça, bor/Biiip/ de cu/Biiip !/ ET CES BIPS COMMENCENT A ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTEME !_)

En descendant vers la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, il tira dans les murs, pour une raison non apparente.

(_…Les tableaux étaient pas droits. C'est un crime, de faire ça !_)

Dans la salle à manger, il alla s'asseoir lourdement à côté de Gokû qui était déjà en train de s'empiffrer. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil féroce, comme si le jeune était le responsable de tous ses maux. Gokû lui fit un sourire en réponse et eut droit à quelques plombs en échange.

Lorsque les deux autres (_Ah ! Les pervers !_) Les rejoignirent, Sanzo les tua du regard et s'enferma derrière son journal. Gojyo et Hakkai échangèrent un regard, et si Gojyo abordait un sourire moqueur, Hakkai avait plutôt l'air gêné.

« Sanzo… ? »

Le moine ne répondit pas à la voix de la mère poule du groupe, et resta terré derrière son journal. Gokû leva le nez pour assister à la confrontation.

« Sanzo. »

Cette fois, le blond grogna en émergeant de derrière un article sur une histoire de meurtre à l'aiguille à tricoter lors d'un concours de confiture.

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-il vers le brun aux yeux verts (_Nom de Dieu, qu'il ARRÊTE de sourire comme ça ! Et toi, cafard au cerveau atrophié, je sais parfaitement que t'es en train de lui tripoter la cuisse, inutile de prendre cet air innocent et/ou concentré sur ton assiette !). _Le dit brun ne cilla pas et son sourire ne fana pas. Il était généralement de bonne humeur après un round matinal.

-Je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de lessive, donc cela serait gentil de m'apporter tes affaires, et je pense que comme cela fait déjà longtemps que nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une ville décente, nous devrions partir demain matin pour que j'ai le temps de tout faire.

Sanzo cligna des yeux. Ô magnifique vision de la perplexité personnalisé pendant une seconde.

Il était pourtant rare (voire c'était la première fois que cela arrivait) qu'il tire sur Hakkai, et pourtant, le brun avait bel et bien dû se réfugier sous la table (Avec Gojyo parce que ce dernier était aussi dans la ligne de mire de Sanzo, et un Sanzo de mauvaise humeur aurait très bien pu lui tirer dessus sans raison…)

-On ne perd pas de temps. Grogna le blond d'un ton autoritaire en rangeant son flingue sous les yeux ronds de Gokû, qui avait une boulette de riz à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

La tête d'Hakkai émergea de derrière la table et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour vérifier que personne n'avait été touché par la soudaine folie meurtrière du bonze.

Il se rassit, son sourire toujours solidement en place (_Tu vas voir que je vais te le déloger, ce put/Biiip/ de…C'EST FINI OUI !?_).

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Si tu veux continuer le voyage dans des vêtements sales et parfois troués, c'est ton choix. Car soit sûr que je ne ferais pas de lessive dans une rivière. Ajouta-il le sourire toujours en place. Gojyo choisit de remonter à ce moment, risquant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'assiette de poisson grillé. Il dû replonger illico.

-Toi, _reste sous la table_. Grogna Sanzo aussi sympathiquement qu'un bouledogue en était capable.

-Mais quoiiii, enfin, râla Gojyo sans pour autant tenter de remonter une seconde fois, pourquoi je peux pas m'asseoir ? Gokû va me piquer mon assiette !

Gokû choisit de ne pas répondre à cette remarque et se contenta d'attraper la dudite assiette du tabou et la faire glisser vers lui. Il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard que posait sur lui Hakkai.

Sanzo rechargea pour la troisième fois de la journée son revolver.

-Parce que je me porte mieux sans voir ton visage. Répondit Sanzo du tac au tac sur un ton hargneux.

On entendit Gojyo grogner sous la table, mais il ne tenta toujours pas une remonté vers sa chaise. Hakkai lui glissa deux onigiris afin qu'il ne reste pas complètement affamé.

Sanzo regarda Hakkai d'un regard de braise avant de hausser les épaules.

-Fais comme tu veux. Râla-t-il en replongeant derrière son journal. Non sans avoir oublié une dernière petit rafale. Pour la forme.

Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde remonta dans les chambres pour se préparer à la journée. Sanzo descendait le couloir en direction de la réception pour demander où se trouvait le tabac le plus, lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre des « deux zigotos » (Toujours dixit lui-même)

« Allez, Hakkai, ce matin on a été coupé en plein élan à cause de ce moine refoulé… Geigna la voix de Gojyo, bientôt suivit d'un petit rire d'Hakkai.

-Oui mais je dois aller faire le linge, Gojyo. Tu vois que je suis en train d'entasser nos vêtements sales, n'est-ce pas ?

-S'il te plait ?

Il y eut un bruit de matelas écrasé.

-Gojyo… ! Oh…

-Je vais reprendre exactement où j'en étais ce matin… Et j'en étais là, pas vrai ?... » Roucoula la voix chaude du métis, coupée par un gémissement d'Hakkai.

Trois balles allèrent se loger au-dessus de leur tête, et Sanzo continua sa progression sous les exclamations furieuses du roux.

Il alla se planter devant une pauvre fille qui assurait l'accueil des clients pendant que son père était allé faire des courses.

« Tabac. Fit-il en plaquant les deux mains contre le bureau. Elle sursauta et leva de grands yeux timides vers lui.

-Euh… Vous désirez ?

-Tabac. Répéta-t-il, irrité.

-Vous… Vous voulez une cigarette ? Euh, désolée, je n'en ai pas là mais…

Il la coupa net en sortant son flingue alors que des veines pulsaient dangereusement à son front.

-Le tabac le plus proche, idiote !

(_Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, elle est bête de naissance ? Ha ! Comme les trois autres crétins que je me tape quotidiennement ! Mais qu'ais-je fait au ciel pour mériter d'être entouré d'autant abrutis ?!_)

Elle hoqueta et tendit le bras vers la gauche, tremblante comme une feuille. Dès qu'il fut sortie, elle fondit en larme, consolée par sa sœur qui venait d'arriver.

Sanzo remonta la rue en tapant des pieds, créant un fossé devant lui dans la foule. Vu la quantité importante de mauvaise ondes qu'il dégageait, mieux valait ne pas trop s'approcher.

(_Et puis de toute façon, les gens d'ici puent._)

Mais ce jour-là, le vendeur de cigarettes avait eu le malheur de vouloir fermer boutique pour cause de fièvre. Sanzo sentit ses sourcils tiquer sur son front en voyant l'insolent petit panneau qui annonçait la fermeture pour la journée.

Ni une, ni deux, il sortit son revolver et se mit à hurler en direction de l'étage où devait vivre le marchand de « se magner le cul parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire et que s'il n'était pas descendu dans une minute, il faisait exploser la putain de porte de ce putain de magasin et HA, les bips ont enfin disparu. »

Et le vendeur, malgré 39 de fièvre, obtempéra. Surtout quand la porte vola effectivement en éclats sous la pression d'une moitié de barillet.

Une fois retourné à l'hôtel, Sanzo alla se caler dans un fauteil dans sa chambre, espérant que personne ne viendrait les déranger, lui, son thé et ses clopes. Peine perdue. On frappa à la porte.

(_Y'a pas intérêt à ce que ça soit l'un des deux tourtereaux sinon je leur fais un trou dans la peau direct. Qu'ils me cherchent pas des crosses._)

Il grinça des dents et s'enfonça dans son fauteil.

« Sanzo, je sais que t'es là. J'entre. Gokû se glissa par la porte et s'y adossa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le singe ?

-Juste pour te dire que c'est pas grave, tu sais.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Observa le brun en souriant encore plus, secouant la tête. Sanzo le fixa un long moment, les yeux tellement plissés qu'ils étaient réduits à deux fentes. Et pis soudain il bondit sur ses pieds et extirpa à la vitesse de la lumière son pistolet.

-HORS DE MA VUE, MACAQUE ! » Meugla-t-il avec peu d'élégance.

(_Il veut que je le bute ou quoi ? Ouais, c'est ça, en fait, ce singe est suicidaire dans sa nature profonde. Et le kappa aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'embêtent tout le temps NON-STOP !)_

Gokû disparu sans demander son reste, espérant juste que le message était passé et que l'humeur du moine s'adoucirait de quelque peu.

Euh pardon, venait-il juste de dire « adoucirait » ? Rectification. « améliorait » était plus adéquat.

Le petit yôkai remonta jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'il croisa Gojyo.

« Yo. Il est où, Sanzo ?

-Dans sa chambre. Mais je te déconseille d'aller le voir. Il est vraiment en pétard. Tu veux quoi ?

-Savoir s'il est allé des cigarettes, et s'il m'en a pris.

-Tu peux rêver, Grimaça le brun. Vu son humeur, y'a pas photo qu'il a pas pensé à toi.

-Bah. Je vais quand même lui en taxer. Cette saloperie de Bonze… Je suis à sec.

Gokû secoua la tête et répéta :

-Je te déconseille d'aller le voir. Surtout pour ça.

Gojyo haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la chambre du blond. Gokû haussa de même les siennes et poursuivit également son chemin.

Il ne s'arrêta pas en entendant une flopé de jurons épicés et le bruit familier de sifflement de balles. Puis Gojyo le dépassa en courant, le bout de quelque uns de ses cheveux complètement brûlés.

-Merde ! Salaud ! S'étouffa d'indignation Gojyo. Il attrapa la mèche carmine endommagé et l'amena entre ses yeux de la même couleur, l'air horrifié :

-T'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Non mais je rêve ! Encore un peu et il me loupait pas, ce con !

-Je crois qu'il a vraiment voulu te tuer cette fois. Observa Gokû d'un air ironique. Le tabou grogna et lorgna son cadet de façon menaçante. Le yôkai haussa les épaules.

-Mais 'fais chier, quoi, Hakkai va être choqué de voir mes cheveux dans cet état, il va pas pouvoir passer ses doigts à travers quand on…

-Stop, je ne veux pas entendre les détails, cafards obsédé ! S'écria Gokû en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant de toute ses forces ses paupières, comme pour rebuter les images mentales qui lui venaient à son pauvre esprit encore pur et innocent et 'faut pas déconner, enfin quoi-euh…

-Qui est obsédé ? Demanda une voix douce derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et Hakkai s'arrêta à côté d'eux, un sourire de connivence destiné à Gojyo sur les lèvres. Le tabou lui retourna son sourire et Gokû leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il était content que ces deux amis se soient enfin déclarés, mais y avait des moments où ça devenait tout soap et ça, c'était chiant.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Sanzo s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ? Je l'entendais râler tout seul de derrière la porte.

-Tss. Ce mec est un vieux. Grommela Gojyo en attachant ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval dans sa nuque. Hakkai lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner son attention à Gokû.

-Gokû, toi qui connais bien Sanzo, sais-tu pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Je l'avais rarement vu aussi… Colérique.

Hakkai était apparemment choqué que le moine ait tenté de l'abattre. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux, si tenté qu'on puisse les lire, ce qui était très compliqué quand on mesurait 1m62 et qu'on avait un estomac pour tout cerveau et que les yeux étaient à au moins 20cm au-dessus de sa tête. Mais passons.

Gokû haussa de nouveau les épaules et répondit simplement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

-Il a oublié de me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire.

Silence.

Long silence.

Non, vraiment, trèèèèès loooong silence.

Avec des boulettes de paille qui roulent et le sifflement du vent.

Gokû leva les yeux sur ses aînés et vit qu'ils le fixait avec un visage plus que choqué. Le singe ne put se retenir de rire.

-Gokû… Commença Hakkai prudemment, ne me dis pas qu'il est en colère… À cause de _ça _?

Gojyo explosa de rire et dû se courber en deux, les mains se tenant le ventre. Gokû et Hakkai froncèrent les sourcils dans sa direction avant de se regarder de nouveau.

-Nous sommes le 7 Avril et mon anniversaire c'est le 5. Il ne s'en est rappelé que hier soir, peut-être à cause du voyage. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave et que franchement, c'est pas ça qui allait me contrarier. De toute façon, il s'est bien rattrapé cette nuit. Ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire qui montrait trop de dents pour être humain.

-Je… Je vois. Bégaya Hakkai en regardant de nouveau Gojyo qui s'appuyait à présent contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, s'étouffant dans ses propres larmes.

Gokû lui décocha un violent coup de pied et Gojyo poussa un jappement avant de se frotter la jambe, toute trace d'hilarité disparue, le visage renfrogné.

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça l'a autant mis en rogne. » Acheva Gokû d'un air penseur.

À l'autre bout du couloir, enfermé dans sa chambre et enfoncé dans son fauteuil, Sanzo ruminait ses pensées et son oubli.

(_Je n'avais jamais oublié jusqu'à cette année…_)

Fin

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKÛ ! (en retard…)

Alors, deux choses : « Trigger happy » signifie « avoir la gâchette facile » et j'ai fait une grosse référence à la dernière fic en ligne de Miss Goupil. L'avez-vous trouvée ?

Et YAY, l'inspiration semble revenir !

Et hum… Reviews ?


End file.
